Many printing systems work by selectively ejecting ink from a number of printheads moving in relation to a print medium. The printheads are attached to a movable platform referred to as a carriage. As the carriage moves in relation to the print medium, nozzles of the printheads eject ink or another marking fluid in a predetermined manner so as to form the desired image on the print medium.
Many types of marking fluids used in various printing systems are heated to a particular temperature so that they adhere properly to the print medium on which they are being placed. An efficient way of heating an ink droplet after it has been ejected from a printhead is to heat the print medium on which the ink droplet lands. Upon landing, the ink droplet will then absorb heat from the print medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.